


Burn in my Bloodstream

by maddieaddam



Series: Music prompt drabbles [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-War, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddieaddam/pseuds/maddieaddam
Summary: George Luz is as much an instinct as a partner to Joe Toye, and sometimes he thinks George must feel the same about him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction inspired by, and intended only to represent, the roles in the HBO miniseries Band of Brothers as played by the actors. No disrespect is meant to the real men of Easy Company. 
> 
> Part of a music prompt challenge on Tumblr, inspired by the lyric "I've got sinnin' on my mind, sippin' on red wine," from Bloodstream by Ed Sheeran. Title is also from the above song.

“The blood of Christ,” says a deep, solemn voice at his elbow, and somehow Toye always knows it’s Luz no matter what stupid goddamn accent or impression he does. Not that he’s bad at them – every veteran of Easy Company has a tale of being fooled by Luz, or at least laughing along with one of his uncanny impressions – but Toye hears something essentially George Luz beneath all of them that spoils the effect.

He doesn’t think too hard about any of those sorts of things. He never lingers on the way he knows George by smell when he sneaks up from behind for a “Guess who” with hands over his eyes or a backward hug, and it’s not always because of cologne or aftershave; he doesn’t remark on the way George’s touch feels so unique on his skin that he wonders if he can feel the very prints on his fingers, complex patterns of whorls and curves shared by no one else in the world, because there’s nothing all that different in _how_ he touches; he doesn’t even marvel at the way George’s smile can reach right inside him and turn his mood dial from “near-rage” to “placid acceptance" when he starts seeing red, and all the way to “ridiculous cheer” in better moods, which is unprecedented in his life to date. Everything is easier when he doesn’t think, question, dissect, or ponder, none of which come naturally to him in the first place, but sticks to acting on instinct instead. 

Since he didn’t tell George to get him a glass of red wine but a fucking beer, and would never ask for a glass of red fucking wine in the first place, he skirts past the endless potential questions about how George’s mind works that arise – because really, they’re the most pointless of all – and just accepts the glass, then turns it upside down over George’s head. 

It’s not an aggressive gesture. It’s not even an angry or irritated gesture, and George knows the difference by now, which he proves by breaking into a big, toothy smile. There’s something unexpected in the twist at the corners of his mouth, though, a hint of wickedness that has Toye’s attention.

“Well, I _was_ saving the body of Luz for later, but if you’re gonna be that way about it…”

They’re only a few steps out of the bar when Toye yanks George into a quiet, hidden corner and drags the flat of his tongue all the way from the hint of collarbone visible at the edge of his shirt to his earlobe, thinking that he doesn’t half mind the taste of red wine this way. Part of him wants to ask how George had the punchline right on hand, if he was that certain Toye would react as he did, but why bother? 

Whatever it is that causes these strange bonds between them, Toye thinks they usually work out for the best. Almost always, in fact.


End file.
